


Legend of the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady

by berserk_raz07



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Ba Sing Se, Badass Katara (Avatar), Bending (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Crazy Azula (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Escape, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Imprisonment, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Katara and Zuko (Avatar) are Parents, Legends, Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Sokka/Suki, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Being Awesome, Trust, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2020, enemies to forced friends to lovers/partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserk_raz07/pseuds/berserk_raz07
Summary: Kya has heard the legend before, almost everybody has. Most often, it was told before bed, when her parents soothing voices would lull her to sleep. However, when her great uncle Iroh pulls out the Painted Lady's personal "diary," Kya finds more than just a bedtime story hidden within the writing.The Painted Lady was given a job along with an offer she couldn't refuse. The problem wasn't that she had to capture a fellow vigilant, however. The problem was who that vigilante happened to be. The Blue Spirit.**Note: I got this idea from a few Zutara Month May 2020 prompts and turned it into a short series**
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Legend of the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I try and edit my work to the best of my ability, but I make mistakes. Also sorry if my writing is crap, but constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed. 
> 
> I got this idea from May 31: Legend prompt and is acting as my introduction to the story. The rest of the story will not be like this.

_Not so long ago,_

_When Ba Sing Se was at_

_It's upmost pinnacle,_

_Spirits roamed the earth._

_These spirits,_

_All with a diverse justification,_

_Put the world in balance._

_Having a balance is essential._

_Some spirits were good,_

_Shielding the fragile and helpless._

_Some spirits were bad,_

_Tainting the souls of men._

_Some were lovers,_

_Longing for another embrace._

_Some were enemies,_

_Full of loathing and fear._

_But they brought balance._

_The descendants_

_Of Yin and Yang,_

_Of Tui and La,_

_They twist and turn_

_In an eternal battle_

_Of hate and love,_

_Of push and pull._

_But the honorable love_

_Of two profound enemies,_

_Outweighed it all,_

_The Blue Spirit and Painted Lady_

_The Blue Spirit,_

_He was alight with power._

_Like fire, he had an_

_unattainable desire and will._

_The Painted Lady,_

_She was a current of change._

_Like water, she had an_

_unattainable love and entity._

_Polar opposites,_

_Water and Fire,_

_They brought a new balance,_

_A deathless one._

_He gave her life meaning._

_She gave his life reason._

_They gave each other purpose._

_They were perfect equals._

_Even after death,_

_Their love,_

_Balanced and pure,_

_Transcended lifetimes._

_They still chase each other,_

_Loving and cherishing_

_Their counterpart,_

_To this very day._

_Like Yin and Yang,_

_Tui and La,_

_The Blue Spirit_

_And Painted Lady_

_Still circle each other,_

_With good,_

_With evil,_

_With balance._


End file.
